Haven
by roseannacharlotte
Summary: One-Shot AU. Voldemort seems to have won. He is now known as the Supreme One since he had the Order of the Phoenix killed. He also takes credit for the deaths of Dumbledore's Army and rules over wizarding Britain from Hogwarts which is now his castle. But one day a stranger enters the throne room and declares 'Long live Dumbledore's Army'.


The Supreme One had ruled over Wizarding Britain ever since he and his death eaters had massacred the Order of the Phoenix. They also claimed to have killed Dumbledore's Army.

It was exactly four years to the day of the Slaughter, when a young woman walked into the throne room of the Supreme One.

"Bow before the Supreme One," commanded Lucius Malfoy who stood to the side of the throne. Malfoy wasn't much good for anything else these days. Ever since his son had disappeared, Malfoy had become a shell of a man. The Supreme One only kept him around because the man was from an old pureblood family.

"I will not bow to a murderer. I can show no such respect." Her clear voice carried out of the throne room, which had once been the Great Hall of Hogwarts, and along the corridors of the castle. Everyone in the castle heard her words. "Long live Dumbledore's Army!" If the Supreme One was angry before he became furious at this declaration.

"Dumbledore's Army are dead at my hand and now you shall be too." The Supreme One raised his wand, pointed it at her and yelled the fatal curse. A smile crossed the young woman's face as she watched the green beam of light come towards her. At the last minute she twisted backwards and to her left. Her feet never left the floor. The curse missed her and struck the wall instead. A smirk crossed her lips before she spoke again.

"Long live Dumbledore's Army!"

_Draco burst through the door of the DA hideout. __He doubled over panting and gasping for a moment before he was able to speak. _

"_Professor Snape betrayed the Order. __They are all dead."_

"_All of them?" questioned harry._

"_Yes."_

"_What of death eater casualties?"_

"_Remus got Snape and Sirius got Bellatrix."_

"_We need to leave." __Hermione had entered the hall as the boys talked. __"__Tell everyone to pack up. __Now__."_

The young woman's words must have been a signal as many black clad individuals appeared out of the shadows. The Supreme One immediately summoned all his death eaters.

The people in black and the young woman did not hesitate. They fought with wand, sword, and daggers and by hand-to-hand combat. The death eaters, unused to this style of fighting, were struggling. The battle lasted no longer than fifteen minutes.

_It was Ernie's suggestion to go north and seek shelter in the barren highlands and remote Scottish islands. __As no one else had an alternative idea the plan was agreed to and the group, having gathered their belongings, set off into the night._

Those death eaters who hadn't been killed in the fighting were tied up to stop them escaping. The Supreme One was likewise bound. One of the black-clad people had cast a silencing spell upon the death eaters and their leader.

The girl who had first entered the throne room came to stand in front of the Supreme One. One of the people in black came to stand next to her.

"It's over Tom Riddle." The man removed his hood as he spoke. The Supreme One looked up. Shock washed over him as he took in the black hair and the hate-filled emerald eyes.

_They travelled under cover of darkness__, __avoiding all towns and villages in case they were recognised__. __They had to avoid using magic in case it was detected by the Trace. __The DA travelled north using a compass for direction until they reached a harbour where a fleet of small boats was moored._

"_We can't just take them,__" __Hermione argued._

"_We don__'__t really have a choice__," __countered Harry__. "__Everyone into a boat.__"_

Harry Potter stared down at the Supreme One.

"Here we are at last Tom. The day we've always both known was coming. The day I defeat you. But I'm not going to kill you Tom. I'm going to take away your magic; from now on you will be just like a muggle."

"_Land-ho!" shouted Lavender Brown suddenly. __Those members of the DA who had been napping in the boats sat up quickly and everyone looked in the direction Lavender was pointing. __Sure enough an island was ahead of them and soon the little fleet of boats was pulling up to shore. __Everyone stumbled out and found a space on the beach. __Exhausted, the entirety of Dumbledore's Army fell asleep on the sand._

It turned out a ritual was needed to remove a wizard's magic. The black-clad people, who had now taken off their hoods to reveal themselves to be the members of the DA, were drawing chalk lines on the floor of the Great Hall.

Harry Potter and the girl who was not even the slightest bit familiar to Voldemort levitated him and his death eaters into the centre of the ritual space. Dumbledore's Army took up positions around the edge of the lines they had drawn.

"_Welcome to Haven. __Whatever you are hiding from will not find you here." __The group known collectively as Dumbledore__'__s Army woke up on a beach with a young woman watching them. __"Come, I am sure you are hungry. __My assistant is preparing us a feast."_

_The girl turned out to be an elf and she had lived on the island a long time. __It was her spells and enchantments that made the island a place of safety for whoever needed it. __After hearing their story the girl offered to train the group in combat so that they would be unbeatable. __Harry knew this was an area he was weak in. __The Boy-Who-Lived was much better at defensive work than offensive. __But the war would never be won on defence only so Harry gladly accepted the offer on behalf of the group._

The ritual was a long one. When they finished chanting there was a brief flash of light then the DA released their enemies. Voldemort smirked at such a rookie mistake, grabbed the closet wand, pointed it at Harry Potter and cast his favourite curse.

"Avada Kedavra." Nothing happened. No jet of green light shot from the wand. Harry Potter smirked at Tom Riddle.

"Have fun being a muggle Tom." Tom Riddle let out a scream of frustration and fell to his knees in despair. The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord had won. It was all over.


End file.
